


A lonely bed

by Shining_M00nlight5679



Series: Stark Family short Stories [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Masturbation, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_M00nlight5679/pseuds/Shining_M00nlight5679
Summary: Cat and the kids are away and Ned is home alone in a lonely bed.Texting occurs.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Series: Stark Family short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	A lonely bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and I'm kind of using it as practice for my third chapter of my 5+1 Ned/Cat story because I'm stuck there. This one was easier since it's via text and an established relationship.
> 
> And of course any weird passages is totally because Ned and Cat are awkward texters and not because I'm new at writing.

Ned: Did you arrive at the hotel, my love?

Cat: Yes, we got here quite well. And everybody is settled in their rooms.

Ned: That is good. I miss you already.

Cat: Don't worry you will be here in a few days too and then you will be right back with me.

Ned: I shall not survive your abstands my lady! My heart shall turn to stone until we’ll be reunited.

Cat: Since when have you become so dramatic my love?

Ned: Since my wife left me in an empty house and in an empty bed.

Cat: Are you currently occupying our bed?

Ned: I do and it feels wrong without you next to me.

Cat: Oh and what would you do if I would be next to you right now?

Ned: Mmh, I don't know. What would you like me to do? I am at your pleasure my Lady.

Cat: How good to know. If I was there with you, I would want you to give me some pleasure and give you pleasure back.

Ned: I shall do my best, even if you're not here right now.

Cat: Please, bring out your best. And tell me what you would do.

Ned: Well at first I would take my shirt off, because it's probably too hot in the room.

Cat: And I would appreciate the view.

Ned: Then I would climb onto our bed and help you to get rid of those dreadful clothes of yours.  
And while I do so I might slip up with my fingers and brush over your beautiful breasts.

Cat: And I would already be starting to get wet for you.

Ned: Oh, off course by now I would be hard just from seeing your beautiful body.

Cat: Well I would open your pants with my teeth to strip you down completely.

Ned: Really? With your teeth?

Cat: Yeah! Why not?

Ned: Because you have never done that before. Personally I think it be  
kind of hard to do.

Cat: My love, this is the beauty of texting. I just need to write it, so stop ruining the mood.

Ned: I'm sorry. Where were we?,

Cat: On the bed, I'm wet and you're hard. What ever shall we do next?

Ned: I would need some proof of your wetness. So I'll kiss my way down your body from your neck over your breasts and to the end of your body.

Cat: I will move to meet your tongue. I will grab your hair and make sure you bury your head properly in my cunt, that is only waiting for you.

...

Cat: Ned?

Ned: Sorry, dropped my phone..

Ned: I know you're waiting for me but I would first make sure you're almost there so you just can't wait for me any longer.

Cat: At that point I would pull you up to me and kiss you.  
And would tell you to start fucking me.

Ned: I would listen to you. I would slip into you and wait for a second to enjoy the feeling and then I would make love to you until we both lose our breath, so we should just lay there exhausted.

Cat: Does the bad still feel lonely, my love?

Ned: It always does without you

Robb: OH MY GOD. THIS IS THE FAMILY CHAT!!! I AM GONNA DIE! 

Robb: NOBODY READ THE CHAT!!!!!


End file.
